QUE HAGO YO
by alehime
Summary: TRATA DE UNA HISTOIA TRISTE ENTRE MARON Y TRUNKS POR FAVOU LEANLO ESTA MUY PADRE PLIS.


DIME QUE HAGO YO

MARON X TRUNKS

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA UN POCO TRISTE PERO VBUENO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO DE TODO.

Entraste como un rayo de luz como un aire encantado liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazón tu dulzura corrió por mis venas creí en tu intención no pensé que fuese un engaño ni una mentira tu amor.

Se ve a una muchacha de pelo rubio, ojos azules en un restauran cerca de la capital del oeste se ve que esta tomado una café, en eso se le ha cerca un joven de pelo morado con chamarra negra.

Joven: hola tienes rato esperándome

El joven se acerca a la chica y la besa se sienta a un lado de ella

Chica: no acabo casi de llegar

Joven. Que bueno me preocupaba no llegar a tiempo maron

Maron: ya te dije que no te preocupes trunks lo bueno es que llegaste

Trunks: si te tengo un regalo a si que cierra los ojos

Maron cierra los ojos

Trunks: ahora ábrelos

Enfrente de ella hay una rosa roja

Maron: trunks no te hubieras molestado

Trunks: es lo menos que se merece alguien como tu

Trunks se acerca a maron y la vuelve a, besar donde le demuestra las miles de sensaciones que siente cuando esta con ella se separan solo un centímetro

Maron: tú sabes que por ti podría esperar una eternidad si es necesario

Trunks: yo lo se pero no necesitas una eternidad, por que siempre voy a estar ahí por que te amo

Maron: yo también te amo, sabes que me has cambiado mucho

Trunks: para bien o para mal

Maron: para bien pero por que no dejas a pan

Trunks: no puedo maron tu bien sabes por que

Maron: pero trunk…

Trunks le pone un dedo la boca para que guardara silencio

Trunks: ahora vine a estar contigo y es lo que quiero estar contigo y olvidarme de lo demás

Trunks: la vuelve a besar

Me dices que te esta llamando te vas sin un adiós se muy bien que harás en sus brazos dime que hago yo que ago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos que ago con mi manos cuando suplican tu regreso que ago con mi noches que ago con mis días, que ago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía dime que ago yo

Los dos amantes se encuentran en el departamento de ella se están besando muy fervientemente en eso empieza a sonar el celular de el

Trunks: espérame déjame contestar

Maron: no, después

Maron le avienta el celular al sofá y lo empieza a besar rumbo al cuarto donde lo empieza a desvestir, el celular sigue sonando insistentemente

Trunks: maron por favor

Trunks se separa bruscamente de maron y va a contestar va a la sala

Trunks: si bueno claro, pero no, esta bien, a horita voy para allá

Trunks regresa al cuarto donde encuentra a una maron sentada con las rodillas junto al abdomen, Este se empieza a cambiar

Trunks: me tengo que ir nos vemos después

Maron: pero trunks hoy ibas a estar conmigo

Trunks: no puedo salio algo urgente y me tengo que ir

Maron: es ella por la que te tienes que ir verdad

Trunks: maron no es el momento de pelear por favor

Trunks se agarra su chamarra y se va dejando a una maron muy destrozada por el comportamiento de este

Agarra un florero que se encuentra en su buró y lo rompe en la pared al momento de quebrarse ella se cae al suelo llorando.

Hablamos solo cuando puedes te abrazo al esconder que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer mis amigos dicen que te olvide que antes de ti no era igual antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido antes de ti no sabia amar

Maron se encuentra en su departamento con sus amigas bra y pan

Pan: estoy muy mal no se uqe ahcer si no tuviera a trunks yo no sabria que hacer con mii vida

Bra: todos lo sabes muy bien pan pero no es correcto que otra vez intentes suicidarte pan y claro que si mi hermano te ama pan y también nos tiene a nosotras verdad maron

Voltean a vera amaron

Bra: verdad maron

Maron: que de que hablan

Bra: En que mundo estas maron otra vez pensando en tu novio misterioso

Maron: no tengo algunos problemas en el trabajo

Pan: por favor maron eso ni tu misma te lo crees por que no nos dices quien es tu novio te ha cambiado mucho desde que estas con el

Bra: si antes era mucho mas alegre, ahora solo estas meditando preocupada tu no eras así el te cambio mucho te hizo mas aislada

Pan: si ya ni nos tienes confianza para decirnos quien es el siempre nos presentabas a tus novios y nosotros le dábamos el visto bueno

Maron: ya van a empezar con lo mismo no es por culpa de el, que estoy así tengo problemas en el trabajo eso todo

Bra: entonces por que no, no lo presentas

Maron: ustedes no pueden saberlo todo

Pan: en eso estamos de acuerdo maron pero no cuando alguien te esta destruyendo así tenemos todo el derecho de meternos

Maron: mira quien habla la que atratado de suicidarse muchas veces y el no me esta destruyendo, yo lo amo el me ama punto eso es todo lo que ustedes deben saber bueno tengo que salir nos vemos después se quedan en su casa y disculpame pan yo no quise decirte eso.

Maron se va dejando a pan y bra muy preocupadas por su comportamiento.

Que con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos que ago con mi manos cuando suplican tu regreso que ago con mi noches que ago con mis días, que ago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía dime que ago yo.

Han pasado seis meses en las que maron no ha visto para nada a trunks, se encuentra en corporación capsula con bra y pan

Pan: como estas maron

Maron: como mal lo extraño mucho

Bra: no te preocupes maron vas a ver que vas a encontrar alguien mejor que el

Maron: tienes razón bra pero me siente feliz por que se que ustedes van a estar conmigo

Pan: claro que si nosotros siempre vamos a esta ahí para a poyarte

Maron: gracias chicas se los agradezco

Bra: bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir pero te quedas en tu casa

Maron: si a horita me voy no se preocupen nada mas le termino etse trabajo a tu madre

Bra: claro adios.

Bra y pan se van y maron va por un vaso en eso sale trunks y abraza a maron por detrás maron se voltea y se aleja de el

Maron: que crees que estas haciendo

Trunks: lo que tu y yo queremos te he extrañado mucho

Maron: pues yo ya no quiero nada contigo asi que alejate de mi

Trunks: no maron se que me amas tus ojos me lo dicen todo

Maron: asi pues tu dijiste mis ojos y no yo tu asi lo quisiste trunks tu y nadie mas

Trunks: yo por que yo te amo como nunca amare a nadie mas

Marons: entonces asi como dice que te importo muchon por que no dejaste a pan

Trunks: tu vien sabes por que maron no la podia dejar en el estado que esta si la dejo ella haria loq eu intento hacer mu7chas veces

Maron: es, es lo que tu piensas pero por eso me perdiste a mi a si que dejame empaz y nunca me vuelvas a molestar.

Maron se va dejando un trunks muy triste por a verlo terminado y asu termina una relacion que pudo haber sido productiva y donde los dos habian sido felices para terminar y ser infelices.


End file.
